


A Whore's Ass

by PInsomn



Category: Bleach
Genre: At least when Ichigo's involved, Boss - Freeform, But so is Grimmjow, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Escort Service, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez is well endowed, Grimmjow is bad with flattery, I wrote this for me but I suppose you can read it too, Kind of oc, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Worker Positivity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vaginal Sex, hookup, shameless filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PInsomn/pseuds/PInsomn
Summary: “Why would I want to share a drink with a thief?”  She asked, hoping that by insulting him he’d back off.  It didn’t work. His smile grew as he looked her over.In fact it backfired.  “For the same reason I’d share a drink with a whore.”





	A Whore's Ass

**Author's Note:**

> There's just not enough Grimmjow/Ichigo pairing fics anymore so I decided to write my own.  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors I threw this together in a rush to satisfy my debauched mind and it's literally just porn for the sake of porn.

Ichigo sat alone at the counter in an upscale bar, the room was dimly lit, four tall walls of a deep brown shade closing in the space.  A well dressed woman played the piano giving the bar a gentle and calming atmosphere. She’d been here for half an hour now, her clients tonight were late and she was starting to believe they wouldn’t show up at all - but she couldn’t bring herself to leave.  She didn’t want to deal with her employer who would be irate at the sudden cancellation. They were supposed to be well paying clients too, banking on a double date for the evening that she’d spent a week preparing herself for.

All of the client’s before had only booked her as an escort for their work events or as a date to relax with and be company.  Attractive company always appealed to clients which meant she was busy a lot. However tonight was supposed to be different. Her employer had booked her for a double date that’s supposed to end in a  _ bang _ \- if you know what she means.  Though that was only if the clients were interested by the end of their date - if they weren’t the additional fees for the additional service would be returned to them.

Tonight they had wracked up a pretty tall order too, which was really the only reason Ichigo ever accepted the job.  Her clients wanted a relaxed date, pretty standard deal with her since her rates were as high as they were. Two thousand dollars right there, a thousand per person.  A handjob or footjob ran five hundred. Oral was another thousand. Vaginal was the same. Anal however, was a whopping two grand.

Which meant her threesome easily wracked up to six grand at least and of that she would get a forty percent cut.  Hello twenty-four hundred dollars in her pocket. Her rent was covered twice over for putting out for one night. Though at this rate, she thought with a sigh as she looked at her wristwatch noticing another fifteen minutes had passed, she wouldn’t be getting laid nor would she be getting the big payout.  Which rankled her and put her in a cantankerous mood.

She looked to the bartender with annoyance as another drink she hadn’t ordered was placed in front of her.  What a waste, she thought. A waste that she wasn’t even in the mood to take advantage of the free drinks to get shit faced.  Ichigo sighed heavily, catching the redheaded, heavily tattooed bartenders attention as she tapped the rim of the empty scotch glass that had been holding water for her all evening.

The redhead nodded, taking the glass in silence and refilling it in front of her as she had requested him to do all evening.  His red eyes lifted to meet hers with a sympathetic smile gracing his mouth. “Didja get stood up?”

Ichigo snorted.  “Is it obvious?” She accepted the refilled glass from his hand with a small smile.  “Thank you.”

“No problem Miss.”  He leaned onto the counter, looking her over respectfully.  “Do ya wanna have something stronger?”

Ichigo shook her head, pushing her long tangerine colored hair over her shoulder.  “No, I think I’ll be going home soon. I’ve wasted enough of my time waiting around.”

The bartender frowned.  “So who stood ya up? A boyfriend?  Husband that’s always away on business who’s supposed to be reunioning with his love tonight but got caught up at the office?”

Ichigo laughed dryly, waving her hand in front of her face as she set the glass back on top of the napkin.  “Neither. I’m an escort and I’ve been stood up by clients.”

“Clients?”  The bartender asked, tipping his head to the side.

Ichigo nodded slowly and gave a carefree shrug.  “Technically tonight I’m a whore or should have been but the clients who booked a threesome aren’t showing.  So my escort chastity remains.” The bartender stayed carefully composed, seemingly unbothered by her intentions for the night.  Ichigo chewed on her bottom lip, looking back to her watch. Ichigo rose from her chair, stripping off her faux black fur shawl and draping it over the back of the chair.  “Point me to the ladies room?”

He pointed left with a smile and Ichigo offered a small smile as she adjusted her dress on her legs where it had ridden up.  She made her way to the restroom, the click of her heels drawing more attention her way and her appearance making the attention stay.  Ichigo paid it no mind, uncaring about the gawkers as she pushed into the bathroom and into the nearest stall to relieve her bladder.

While washing her hands she looked herself over in the mirror.  She’d worn her best dress tonight, a low cut black dress that separated above her breasts with a nude colored mesh like fabric that accentuated more of her cleavage and displayed a slit of her belly down to just below her navel.  The material was body hugging but also supported by two thin straps over her shoulders which had mostly been hidden by the length of her hair. Ichigo fixed a coil of her loosely curled hair, gently running her short, black pointed acrylic nail over her bangs that she’d curled and fanned across her forehead.

She fixed her makeup, reapplying mascara and powdering her nose.  Her full, heart shaped mouth was covered with a deep red ombre with the dark shade of rouge working outwards from the inside of her lips.  She’d contoured her cheeks and highlighted the high points of her cheeks. But her favorite was her eyes, they had taken her the longest to get the smokey eyed effect just right, along with the short but thick false eyelashes and delicately winged eyeliner.

What a waste, she thought for the second time that hour before fixing her breasts in her dress and adjusting her thong so that it wasn’t trying to creep up her ass.  Ichigo blew out a breath, ruffling her bangs before she exited the restroom and was surrounded back into the dimmer lighting. She took a moment for her eyes to adjust, fixing the small diamond necklace to rest on her sternum before tucking her clutch under her arm and making her way back towards the stool she’d abandoned.

As she returned to her seat something felt off.  Ichigo looked around, noticing the drinks had been cleared from the counter and a note had been left instead.  Neither of those things seemed to get the nagging feeling out of her mind and she looked at the chair, almost expecting there to be someone in it.  Then she realized her shawl was gone and so was her glass of water.

The redheaded bartender returned just in time to see her face contort with anger.  He pushed the note into her hand. He gave her a small reassuring smile. “Read it and you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Irately she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and unfolded the small piece of paper.  Her eyes fell to the words on the paper written in black ink.  **_I wanted to meet ya, so yer fur is being held hostage.  Turn one eighty and you’ll see me._ ** Irritation flared as she crumpled the paper in her fist.

“Ignore the drinks and I get bribed into an unwanted introduction.”  She whispered harshly and the bartender snorted.

“Sorry Miss, he’s my boss so…”  He shrugged looking sheepish when her eyes landed on his.

Ichigo let the tension out of her shoulders, her gaze softening.  “I get it, my boss is a prick too. Thank you, uhm…” She looked for his name tag, finding it clipped to the pocket of his black button up shirt.  “Renji.”

He nodded to her and went back to wiping down the bar with a wet rag.  Ichigo rolled her head on her shoulders, uncaring if the man holding her shawl hostage saw her.  She wanted to leave so that she could go home and mourn the loss of twenty-four hundred dollars and maybe job search because she really was not up for being prostituted by an escort agency.  No matter how much it would pay her, it wasn’t worth the price of her pride.

She looked to the entrance of the bar.  She  _ could _ just leave and forget the shawl even existed in her wardrobe.  She hadn’t paid for it herself, it  _ had _ been a gift.  She could cut her losses for the evening, ignore the  _ thief _ and get home in the next thirty minutes in time to watch Criminal Minds.  But that felt a lot like admitting defeat and that left a sour taste in her mouth.

Ichigo caught Renji’s attention, leaning over the counter.  “Do I have something in my teeth?” She peeled back her lips, showing off her straight rows of ivory teeth.

Shaking his head he said.  “No.”

Ichigo pouted.  “Shame.” And smiled when Renji chuckled.  “Thank you again, your service was phenomenal.”  Ichigo opened up her clutch, taking out a twenty before placing it on the counter.

Renji’s eyebrows went up.  “I served ya water Miss, ya don’t even have a tab to pay.”

“Good company is hard to find, so it’s worth it.”  Ichigo lifted the tip from the bar, pressing it into his palm with a squeeze.  “Cheers.”

She left without another word, giving the redhead no chance to protest before she was turning on her heel so that she was turned a full one eighty.  Her eyes landed on the booth directly across from her and she ignored the shock of hormones that flooded her system upon seeing the  _ prick _ who was sinfully attractive leaning back in the booth.  His striking azure eyes followed her as she strode towards the booth.  She spotted her fur shawl folded neatly on the low rise coffee table.

Ichigo didn’t return the smile that formed wolfishly on the man’s expression as she stepped up to the booth.  She pushed her hair off her shoulder, glowering at the man.

He greeted her by sitting up straighter.  “Welcome to the Lost and Found. Find whatcha lost?”

Damn if that wasn’t smooth as hell.  Ichigo’s lip twitched as she fought a smile.  “Hah. Right,” Her eyebrows lifted, looking down to her shawl.  “Yes, I’ve found it. Thanks.”

“Yer really not interested in sharing a drink now that I’ve gotcha over here?”  The man asked when Ichigo collected her shawl and started towards the exit. She stopped, blowing out a breath as she met his eyes.

“Why would I want to share a drink with a thief?”  She asked, hoping that by insulting him he’d back off.  It didn’t work. His smile grew as he looked her over.

In fact it backfired.  “For the same reason I’d share a drink with a whore.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed and her brows came down in a sharp V.  “Oh, excuse me, now I really want to share a drink with you.” She scoffed, her tone cold.

The teal haired man winced, scrubbing a hand over his face.  “Hi, my name’s Ass. Please share a drink with me?”

“Sorry, but it’s not in my taste to be humiliated more than twice in one evening. However as a whore, might I suggest you... ”  She leaned forward, drawing his and his comrades’ attention to her. Her eyes narrowing when the blunet’s eyes dropped to the view of her cleavage.  “Go fuck yourself.”

The blunet laughed deeply, his smile shifting to genuine amusement.  Ichigo folded her arms across her chest as she stood upright. He waved to keep her in place and going against her sense of reasoning she stayed in place.  Maybe she was looking for an apology, she thought to herself. Or maybe it was because for the last hour she’d wasted sitting alone and stewing in her own irritation and impatience, the short and rough introduction had made her forget about being stood up.  Or, her libido argued, it was because the man was strikingly handsome and she had anticipated getting laid tonight.

Ichigo ignored the last possibility, completely forcing it out of her mind.  Because she did have some of her pride left and she  _ would _ not damage it any further tonight by screwing a pushy man with an obvious alpha male complex who’d just insulted her.  

When the man quieted he cleared his throat and she was back to staring at his calm azure eyes.  “May I buy ya a drink so that I can apologize?”

She could make this harder than it needed to be.  She could even go home right now. Let him eat shit.  However now that she was here, giving this second chance she might as well see it through and get the apology she’s owed.  Maybe then she could restore her wounded pride and not spend the next two days eating Ben and Jerry’s holed up in her flat, vengefully eating her feelings to get over the insult of a handsome stranger while she job searched.

Ichigo sighed and scratched her hairline.  “Do they serve coffee?”

The man relaxed into the booth, the smirk returning to his expression.  “Not coffee, but something with Bailey’s will taste like coffee.”

Ichigo sighed.  “One of whatever that will be then and then I’m going home.”  Upon giving her answer the pair of smartly dressed men on either side of the blunet moved from the booth and suddenly she was left alone with the man.  Now, would be her cue to sit, but she suddenly felt a lot more intimidated being left alone - which was odd because the other two guys should’ve made this more intimidating.

Slowly her gaze shifted to the door.  “Second thoughts?” The man drawled.

Ichigo startled, jerking her eyes back to meet his.  She laughed a little awkwardly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  “Yes, but I’m not listening to reason tonight I guess.” She confessed before stepping up onto the ledge of the booth and when he motioned for her to take a seat next to him she did.  Though she made sure there was added distance between them.

He shifted his body to turn towards her and his arm sprawled across the back of the booth.  “Alright, before I’m given the chance to continue digging the hole I’ve put myself in I want to apologize - first for taking yer shawl and forcing ya to come over here and secondly for insulting ya once I had ya here.”  She heard the sincerity in his voice and turned to face him too, her shoulders losing their tension alongside her jaw as she looked into his eyes.

Up close they were the most beautiful eyes she’d ever looked at.  “Yer eyes…” He whispered, his voice deeper. It was as if he was reading her mind mentioning her eyes when she was deeply enthralled with his.  “Are really pretty.”

A blush rose to her cheeks and she looked away when Renji placed a glass of water beside another taller glass that was rimmed with chocolate and more chocolate drizzled inside the cup of a light mocha colored drink.  It looked delicious, but she instinctively reached for the water.

“Thank you.”  She said before taking a sip from the glass, which she held in her lap when she settled back into the booth.  “For the apology,” Ichigo met his eyes once more. “And the compliment. It’s reassuring to know my efforts to look nice turned out successful.”

“More than successful, I haven’t been able to concentrate since ya walked in.”  He spoke it like a confession before forced out of him. Something about his tone, maybe it was the honesty she saw in his unwavering gaze, but it made her feel good.  Warm inside. The wall she’d put between herself and the man came tumbling down and before she knew it he wasn’t on thin ice with her anymore.

“I’m Ichigo, the whore.”  She laughed softly, offering her hand to him.  He took it into his own, much larger and much warmer hand, before lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of her knuckles.

“Pleasure Ichigo, truly.  I’m Grimmjow, the ass - I think we’ve met.”  He rumbled after lowering her hand from his lips.  He kept hold of her hand and though it was a loose grip she could tell it was his own way of trying to convince her to stay.  Grimmjow brushed his thumb over the back of her hand as he led into a conversation. “Someone stood ya up?”

“So it was obvious.”  She murmured, taking her hand out of his briefly to set her water down before she placed it back into his palm.  The gesture made him smile and he closed his fingers around her hand a little firmer this time. Ichigo nodded. “I was here to meet a client, yes.  What gave me away?”

Grimmjow tipped his head from side to side, humming deep in his throat as he mulled over his response.  He was being much more careful with choosing his words now. “Well,” He started, shifting over in the booth so that her shoulder was tucked to his side.  “A young woman comes into a bar, dolled up and looking like she’s supposed to be meeting someone. Then she starts looking at her watch every few minutes, her relaxed posture gets a little tense in the shoulders and she refuses to look to the door.  Starts tapping her lovely,” His fingers grazed her fingers. “Nails on the bar, bouncing her foot. Finally looks at the door and has a scowl on her beautiful face.”

“It’s a shame they stood ya up, but I’m counting myself lucky.”  He rumbled deeply.

Ichigo smiled a bit wider.  “And the whore part of my story?”

Grimmjow pursed his lips.  “I spoke with Renji, the bartender.”

Ichigo laughed, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  “Well, that saves me the hard part of explaining it.  So, what about you? You’re here for…” She looked him over.  “Business.”

He nodded.  “Though that’s finished and now I’m staying for pleasure.”

Ichigo arched a brow.  “Well, you’re either taking the whore bit to heart or you’re really confident in charming me.”

Grimmjow’s arm came off the back of the booth, wrapping around her shoulder to rest his hand on her arm.  He didn’t hide his attraction or the intent in his touch. Instead he seemed to take her statement as a challenge for him to test his limits.  “I hold no expectations, though I am hoping to take ya to bed tonight. Not for business though it’ll be all for pleasure, because I like what I see, but I really like what you’ve shown me.  Wit, humor, confidence, responsibility and forgiveness.”

“And you’re hoping flattery will get me into bed?”  Ichigo asked, dragging the nail on her thumb over the palm of Grimmjow’s hand.

“Flattery and honesty are two different pages in my book.  It’s merely a way for me to convince ya I’m not as much of an ass as I made myself out to be.  How I plan to get ya into bed is through conversation, the night will turn late and I’m hoping you’ll want to keep talking, so you’ll invite me back to yer place for that cup of coffee.”  Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow spoke, his voice calm and certain. She wondered just how often he schmoozed his way into bed with a woman. He seemed to have it figured out, how their night would end and surprisingly his confidence became her own.

He was putting the ball in her court by expressing his interest outright.  It was up to her to make the final call, where this would be heading or if it would be heading anywhere at all.  She looked him over. He had impeccable taste in clothes, dressed in a black on black suit with a teal tie matching his hair and complimenting the shades of blues in his eyes.  He was handsome, strikingly so and he was fit. From what she could feel of him he was rock solid, a silent strength in his broad shoulders and the confident, relaxed manner he’d been sitting without slouching since she’d arrived showed her he was disciplined and used to control. 

Ichigo hummed, looking over his face.  High cheekbones, a plump, kissable bottom lip, a straight nose with a small silver scar on the bridge of it.  Sharp slightly almond shaped eyes. She tipped her head to the side, finished assessing him physically.

“Well then,”  Ichigo started after coming to a decision that sleeping with Grimmjow was a new addition to her bucket list.  She wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to turn a depressing night around. “One question.”

Grimmjow’s lips quirked into a grin.  “One answer.”

“Do your guns come with a badge or are they just for pleasure too?”  She asked, nudging her arm into the gun holstered against his ribs. It was her guess that there would be a second concealed on his right side too.

He looked mildly surprised with her casual tone.  “Pleasure. Will they be a problem?”

Ichigo shrugged.  “So long as they’re not pointed at me I don’t think so.”  As she spoke she pulled her hand from Grimmjow’s, leaned forward and took up the chocolate mocha colored drink.  She sipped from it, humming in her throat a soft appreciative sigh before placing it back down. Ichigo licked her lips as she rose from the seat.  “So my place?”

Grimmjow looked surprised.  “Ya mentioned something about finishing yer drink before going home?”

Ichigo grinned.  “If I finish that drink we won’t be sleeping together tonight.  Up to you dear.”

She moved out of the booth, an added sway to her hips as she donned the fur shawl.  Warm enveloped her waist when Grimmjow stepped up beside her, his arm curled around her hips with his hand settled on her hip.  She hadn’t thought much about his height until now, as he towered over her making her 5’5 normal height feel shrunken and her 5’8 heel height seem like a child’s play.  He had to be six foot four at  _ least _ .

Grimmjow started guiding her towards the exit and they drew a lot of attention now that they left together.  His hand on her hip curled, pulling her closer almost possessively and she put her arm around him as well, fingernails gently scraping along the fabric of his suit jacket as they walked into the elevator and travelled down to the lobby.

“How tall are you?”  She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Between 6’5 and 6’6.”  He answered and she turned her head to look up at him.  “That seems to intimidate ya more than my guns.”

Ichigo laughed softly.  “You’re just a large presence.  It’s a little overwhelming I’ll admit.” Then she made a show of lowering her gaze before flicking her eyes back up to his, meeting his gaze beneath her lashes.  “Makes me wonder if all of you is larger than life.”

“Want to find out?”  He rumbled flirtatiously.

“Isn’t that why we’re going to my place?”  Ichigo smirked, unabashed.

His hand squeezed her hip, drawing her impossibly closer.  A low growl formed in his throat as he looked over her body.  “At this rate we might not make it to yer place.” He murmured, his fingers splaying over the top of her thigh, his fingers caught on the material of her dress, drawing it up just a fraction that had her stiffening and reaching down to draw it back into place.

“Behave and you’ll get to see what’s under this dress.” Ichigo scolded softly.  He grinned wolfishly down at her and when she righted the material they reached the first floor.  They walked through the quiet and slightly busy lobby together before stepping out into the night’s air.  It was early spring and the temperature was still cold and she huddled closer to Grimmjow as they waited on a taxi.

They didn’t have to wait long before one showed up and she was ushered inside before Grimmjow.  She told the driver her address, then before too long they were dropped off in front of her building.  While Grimmjow paid the cab driver Ichigo walked to the gate and entered her security code, buzzing the two of them in and holding open the gate for Grimmjow who caught up to her side quickly.

“So escorting keeps ya pretty well huh?”  Grimmjow asked as they walked into the building.

She shrugged.  “There are plenty of lonely people looking for company especially those who get seasonal depression with all the holidays and such.  Valentines day was busy.” Ichigo lowered her voice as they stepped back into another elevator. “Slow months mean the jobs start slowing down and that’s what brought me to the bar tonight.  I was going to cross a line that…” She shook her head. “I should’ve thought more about. Going out and being a conversation partner for an evening is a lot different than sleeping with strangers.”

“I’m a stranger.”  Grimmjow reminded and she laughed, patting his arm.

“You are, but the difference is that you’re not paying me for sex.”  Ichigo smiled up at him as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.  She stepped off first, a soft hum in her throat as she wiggled her hips. Ichigo looked over her shoulder.  “And this isn’t work.”

Grimmjow growled after her.  Ichigo giggled playfully when Grimmjow took hold of her waist, his fingers curled against the thin fabric as he pulled her back to his chest.  “That’s right, its pleasure.” He rumbled beside her ear, kissing her shoulder then up to her neck where he bit softly.

Ichigo’s breath hitched in her throat and when his grip relaxed on her hips she pulled away from him.  She hurried over to her door at the end of the hall on the left, pulling her clutch open and retrieving her keys.  They jingled loudly as she lifted them to the deadbolt. She could feel a certain rush in her actions as she listened to Grimmjow approaching behind her.  When she pushed open the door he followed her inside closely. The light was on in the kitchen, illuminating her living space with a soft orange glow.

She was suddenly glad she’d cleaned earlier that morning because of her anxiety about tonight.  

Her flat was designed with a single bedroom open concept.  Her bed was set up to face the wall of windows, a wall was built at the back of the headboard creating a partial room divider with its placement.  She had a white faux fur rug beneath her bed that covered a large area of the wooden flooring that ran all throughout the flat aside from the white tile in the bathroom and kitchen.  To the immediate left of the flat was the kitchen that reached out to the dining room and the living room towards the far left of the room. It was 900 sq ft in total and all her own.  The walls were painted a light cream and decorated with pictures and paintings. The wall behind her bed was painted a deep maroon with a wide and long picture of cherry blossoms.

Ichigo set down her clutch on the side table to the right and when she reached for the light Grimmjow swooped in front of her.  He crowded her against the door, the lock of the deadbolt engaging mere seconds later.

“Coffee or bed Ichigo?”  He asked, cupping a hand to her cheek and lifting her face to look up to him. She bit her lip, her shawl dropping to the ground to pool at her feet.  Ichigo shot him a look that was all the answer he needed, his hand dropped from her cheek with a soft brush of his fingertips as a parting caress. He gripped her arms lifting them upwards and she curled them around his broad shoulders as his hands dipped back down to her waist.  She was lifted from the ground with ease, her heels abandoned on the floor with two soft thuds as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her as he kissed and nibbled her neck and shoulder, Ichigo tipping her head sideways so that he had more access to her bare skin.  Her dress rode up her thighs, bunching just beneath her ass where his hands travelled next. A low groan filled his chest as his hands met the soft mounds of flesh of her buttocks, she pressed herself close to him, her nipples tightening and prodding against his chest through the thin material of her dress.  Ichigo unlocked her ankles from his waist as he sat her down on the edge of the bed, he stepped back as she propped herself up on her arms. 

Grimmjow shucked off his suit jacket, pulling at his tie immediately after to drop that too to the floor.  After he kicked off his shoes he pushed himself back between her thighs, spreading them wide as he leaned over her.  She went down on her elbows, sucking in a shaky breath when his hands flattened over her stomach and smoothed up over the swells of her breasts, the pads of his thumbs brushed over her nipples teasing them with their brushing touches.  Ichigo lifted her hand to his shirt buttons, carefully aware of the large guns in their holsters under his arms. She worked on the buttons, pinching the fabric of his shirt while pushing the buttons out of their holes with her thumb over and over until her hand above his belt.

He stepped back from her, keeping his eyes on hers as he unbuckled the holster from one shoulder and slipped it off.  Grimmjow stepped away then, placing his guns on the bedside table. Ichigo sat up she reached for the zipper at the back of her dress and the sound of it coming down drew Grimmjow’s attention to her once more.  He ditched his shirt on the floor as well and Ichigo’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the expanse of his chest. His abdominal muscles flexed with every breath he took, growing up to the hard lines of muscle on his ribs that stood out.  All of him was defined with cut muscle but what she found most appealing was the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his slacks.

Her eyes look in everything before her, unintentionally biting her bottom lip between her teeth when her eyes dropped down to his slacks.  There was a considerable bulge revealing his arousal, Ichigo brought her thighs together feeling her folds grow wet.

“Suddenly feeling shy?”  Grimmjow smirked as he reached down to cup himself in his hand.  Ichigo’s breath hitched and she jerked her eyes up, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat before standing.  Ichigo slipped the straps off her shoulders and as she held Grimmjow’s eyes she let it drop freely to her hips where it bunched and her thumbs hooked around the fabric, she peeled the fabric down past her hips.  When it dropped to the floor she was left standing in nothing but her black thong. She lifted her chin defiantly to Grimmjow. Before she could even worry about where to put her hands his arms were curling around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest.

“Christ yer soft.”  He grunted, his hands smoothing over her skin.  His hands smoothed down to her ass, kneading the flesh and muscles in his large hands.  He rumbled appreciatively. “And small, but so damn curvy. Marks, yes or no?”

“Yes.”  Ichigo breathed out, laughing softly when Grimmjow lifted her from her feet and leaned down to bite her throat.  Her hands smoothed down as much of his back as she could reach, his fingers caught on the strip of her thong, snapping it back against her skin playfully as he drew the two of them up onto her bed.

Grimmjow kissed down her neck, his hands coming up to take hold of her breasts as he nibbles down her sternum.  Ichigo arched her back, breathing hard as her nails dug gently into his back up to his hair. Which had to be the softest hair she’d ever felt.  His mouth latched onto her right nipple and she moaned softly when he swirled his hot tongue around the sensitive skin.

He pressed her down into the mattress, their groins grinding slowly as he kneaded her breasts and alternated sucking on her nipples.  Her gasps and moans filled the atmosphere pairing with the rustles of the sheets and the fabric of Grimmjow’s slacks. His cock was hard against her crux, she felt the large shape of him and when he bit down on her nipple her keen echoed in the silence.  Grimmjow grunted a curse as her nails scraped over his shoulders.

Sitting up with a jerk Ichigo’s hands fell back to the bed beside her head and she watched Grimmjow open his belt with a jerk.  His actions were rushed, nearly frenzied as he pulled open the button of his slacks and jerked down the zipper. Ichigo lifted herself to her elbows, watching him with hooded eyes that were shades darker from the lust warming her body.  Grimmjow’s eyes lifted to her breasts and he groaned deep in his throat as he pushed down his slacks and briefs. 

Instinctively Ichigo brought her knees together as she saw his thick cock spring heavily out of the confines of his briefs.  There was an audible thud as his cock collided with his abdomen just beneath his navel. Excitement and hesitation had her breath expanding her chest with a shaky breath.

“Holy hell…”  She whispered.  Grimmjow’s eyebrow rose in amusement as he chuckled deeply.

“That’s the first compliment you’ve given me all night.”  He rumbled as their eyes met.

Ichigo’s cheeks warmed.  “I mean… inviting you here was also a compliment, in its own right.”

Grimmjow’s smirk returned and he dropped his hand over his cock giving it a slow stroke from tip to base that stole Ichigo’s attention.  She watched the foreskin pull back to reveal the glistening tip of his girthy dick and she had to swallow down a noise of appreciation. His cock seemed to grow larger before her eyes and another flood of arousal wetted her panties.

“Tell me ya have condoms.”  Grimmjow rumbled as he leaned over her, his fists on either side of her.  Ichigo laughed softly, dropping her gaze to his cock.

“Sure, but I think you need a special order Grim.”  She teased earning a genuine, deep laugh from the large man. 

“Two for two so far and my ego is growing, baby.  So let’s see what ya have in stock.” He leaned down, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to her lips.  Ichigo blinked with surprise. She had assumed he was going to be one of those one night stand types who didn’t kiss.  A slow, warm smile formed on her lips and he stopped pulling back, leaning forward to kiss her again.

His lips were just as kissable as she had initially thought and she found herself chasing after his lips when he pulled back once more.  Grimmjow nipped her lower lip, a soft reminder that they were both hot and bothered and she needed to get him a condom before they could keep going.  Ichigo tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned over onto her side and crawled over to the other side of her mattress.

She felt the dip in the mattress behind her just as she pulled open the bedside drawer Grimmjow bit the globe of her ass and she tensed with a soft moan.  He chuckled deeply behind her, kissing the small of her back all the way up her spine. Ichigo closed her hand around the box of variety condoms and while Grimmjow’s fingers hooked around the straps of her thong she scanned the box hastily to find the color of the packet that would be the largest.  Gold, she thought as Grimmjow slid her panties down to her ankles then tossed them off the side of the bed. She grabbed out a strip of the gold foil condoms as she listened to him shuck off his slacks, the bed jostling from the movement.

When she turned onto her back, ripping a condom from the strip he was back on top of her, entirely nude aside from his socks.  Her knees didn’t have time to close before he was occupying the space between them, spreading them wide with his hands on her inner thighs.  She suddenly felt so vulnerable, her cheeks darkening to a rosy red as Grimmjow ducked his head between her legs. A cry of pleasure and surprise escaped passed her lips when he closed his mouth over her folds.

His tongue swiped up, circling her clit and a strained moan tore through her throat.  Grimmjow made soft, pleased noises as his tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves, each time pleasure shocked up her spine and when her hips started wiggling beneath the attention he curled his arm under her left leg and lifted it to his shoulder while trapping her other leg to the bed beneath his other shoulder.

Ichigo’s hands flew to the duvet, the condoms abandoned at her sides.  She moaned freely like a wanton whore as Grimmjow licked her open, delving his tongue inside her folds alternating between sucking her clit, kissing the nub and sinking his tongue inside her.  Her back arched when he hummed against her clit. Arousal pooled inside her, her skin feeling too sensitive from the pleasure.

“Oh yes.”  She sighed, her head tilting back as Grimmjow lifted his hand up to her breast.  His fingers rolled her nipple, pinching it before he squeezed the large swell. His lips enclosed around her clit and he sucked hard, a wet slurp joining the noises in the room.  Ichigo cursed under her breath, her lips parted with heavy breaths that had her stomach clenching tighter and tighter with every slurp, suck and nibble.

Grimmjow rumbled deep in his chest and she looked down, meeting his gaze that burned.  She was enraptured as he grinned then flicked his eyes down to what he was doing and just as he flicked his tongue up her clit his eyes went back to hers.  Her hips jerked and his arm held her thigh tightly, bringing her back down the few inches she’d squirmed away. Ichigo felt her walls tighten and suddenly her core burst with pleasure.  She shouted a cry of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm, her body trembling and writhing in the sheets.

Grimmjow groaned deeply as he tongued deep inside her folds, lapping up the flood of arousal brought on by her orgasm.  He pushed her into a second orgasm before the first even stopped and her breaths were making her chest hiccup as he squeezed her breast, thumbing her tight nipple.

“Fuck!”  She cried her fist in the sheets coming up to her mouth as she panted, shaking beneath him.  He unwound his arm from her quaking thigh, smoothing his palms across her smooth skin. When he lifted his head, his chin was glistening and he wiped it away with the back of his hand before he crawled over her still shaking body.  His thighs came flush against the back of hers and she pulled the blanket away from her face 

“Yer so sensitive,”  Grimmjow rumbled softly as he trailed his fingers across her stomach and caused her to take in a hiccuping gasp.  Their eyes met as he settled above her, his arms carefully settled on either side of her shoulders. He groaned deep in his throat.  “So sexy, so responsive and I really, really wanna fuck ya now Ichi.”

Ichigo’s smile was sultry as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes heatedly looking up at his.  Ichigo swallowed thickly as she snatched up the abandoned condom and tore open the foil wrapper.  “Let’s hope this fits then.”

Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned down, kissing along her shoulder as she pulled the condom from the packet.  He backed away only slightly as she leaned up, her hands going down to his cock. She wasted no time unravelling the condom down his shaft.  When she finished Ichigo pressed her mouth to his shoulder, biting him softly as her hand stroked him nice and slow.

Some hesitation filled her as she felt over his size.  Grimmjow noticed it too, kissing her shoulder with gentle, reassuring pecks.  “It’ll fit.”

Ichigo laid back, completely unassured but knowing she wanted him.  His hands went to her hair, fingers softly massaging her scalp as he leaned forward.  Their lips met with a soft kiss and she felt it down to her toes. He was passionate, his tongue was hot and the taste of herself on his tongue was strangely arousing.  Grimmjow used the kiss as a distraction as he drifted his hand down to guide his cock between her folds. The head of his cock caught purchase and suddenly her core was stretched apart.  Almost uncomfortably.

Her legs curled around Grimmjow’s her toes hooking beneath his shins above his ankles.  Grimmjow widened his own knees apart and with it her legs stretched wider apart. Ichigo gasped into the kiss as his cock breached deeper and deeper still.  A soft pained moan escaped her and he slowed his entrance.

“Fuck yer tight.”  He sounded pleased as he pulled out and shallowly thrust back inside.  Her walls tightened around his cock and he groaned deeply as he sank back inside her wet heat.  Ichigo’s body worked hard to lubricate her core, her brows knitted together as she breathed out shakily.  Grimmjow watched her face closely and when he sank another inch deeper he stopped, lifting his hand and drawing it between their bodies.  His thumb assaulted her sensitive clit.

Almost instantly she relaxed around him, pleasure erasing the pain and discomfort from her expression.  “There we go baby,” He rasped, voice thick with pleasure of his own. As his thumb worked her clit he started slowly rolling his hips to shallowly thrust into her.  “If ya could see yerself. Mmhn.” 

Ichigo hiccuped on a laugh, her hand lifting to brace against his side.  His skin was hot, his muscle flexing beneath her palm and she lifted her other arm around his shoulders.  Her fingers tensed on his back when his cock stretched her walls wide. Ichigo went back to tensing up beneath him.

“Ow.”  She whispered with a gasp.

“Sorry babe.”  Grimmjow slowed his fingers on her clit, he moved his hand to her hip.  “That’s as far as we’ll fit huh?”

Ichigo laughed softly.  “Sorry, but blame your endowment.  First time I’ve taken anything bigger than six inches.”

Grimmjow looked surprised.  “Well shit, here I was thinking -”  He stopped himself short, pursing his lips as his eyes shifted away from her.  He cleared his throat. “Er, I mean yer… beautiful and how the hell aren’t ya getting laid every night with yer looks?”

Ichigo laughed softly.  Much to his relief she was amused and not offended.  “I have high standards and most men don’t even know what a clit is much less be able to find it.”

Grimmjow hummed sympathetically.  “Basic sex 101 baby, yer pleasure before mine and that nerve is my ticket to curling yer toes.”  He pulled his hips back, drawing his cock out of her completely. They hummed together when he speared her lips apart and thrust against her clit.  Ichigo jolted with a gasp of pleasure each time he stroked against her. When she started grinding against his cock he angled his hips back and when he coaxed her hips up he slowly penetrated her core again.

“Ah…”  She sighed, feeling his girth fill her, stretching her walls.  His muscles flexed under each of her hands as he started a slow, full body rock into her depths.  Her wetness coated him, making the penetration come easier and easier. Her body was adjusting to the slow pace and when her nails dug into his shoulder he bucked forward a little stronger, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

She loved that he was as vocal as she was.  His grunts and deep sighs of pleasure motivated her to arch her back and turn her hips upwards to receive his cock when he gave thrust back inside.  Grimmjow changed the angle of his thrusts, his thighs slapping against the back of her own. The headboard began to thump softly at first against the wall it was braced against and then harder and louder as they came together almost frenzied for more of one another.  

Ichigo’s hand flew down to his ass, gripping the tight buttock to spur him on.  He rumbled his pleasure as he switched the arm he was leaning on to the other. He swept her hair up before setting his forearm against the mattress above her head, his fist tangled into her tangerine locks, softly tugging with every thrust while his other hand came down to cover her breast.  Grimmjow squeezed the swell in his hand and he arched his back as he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth. Ichigo moaned wantonly as he nipped, suckled and massaged her breast, tingles humming beneath her skin and making her entire body become overheated.

“Yes, oh yes-”  Her breath hitched on her sighs that spilled out of her freely.  The muscles in her thighs and calves tightened against his bare legs as she matched his rhythm, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.  It urged him to go harder, pistoning his hips instead of rolling them with a quick burst of stamina before he slowed back down, panting hard against her breast that he flicked his tongue over.  Ichigo felt like she was seeing stars her pleasure so immense as it coiled low in her belly.

Harder, she wanted to say.  Deeper, she almost cried. But nothing would form out of her throat aside from needy whines, soft whimpers and pitched, hiccuping moans.  Above her Grimmjow growled, grunted and sighed along with her, his deep voice more of a shock to her hormones than she ever expected. She was insanely turned on and when their bodies parted she bucked her hips up to meet his and he thrusted deep inside her.

Her eyes flew wide as a jolt of pain had her back arching.  Her hand flew from his ass to his hip and her elbow locked. “Ow fuck.”  Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow grabbed her arm, pulling it out of the way as he drove into her, she gasped when the pain turned to pleasure, the pressure deep inside her as the tip of his cock speared against a wall inside her core.

A conflict of pleasure and pain warred inside her as their pace became brutal.  

“Fuck my -”  She broke off with a loud pleasure filled scream.

“Yeah baby,”  He growled almost ferally beside her ear.  His fist in her hair tightened, coaxing her head back and he latched onto her throat, biting above her pulse point and then moving to lick the shell of her ear and nibble on her earlobe.  She heard the squelch of wetness from her core slicken his too big cock that had her seeing spots in her vision between thrusts and gasps for breath that hastily flew from her chest which was rising and falling heavily.  

“Fuck yer so good for me, so wet, so tight, so hot.”  He growled the last bit and slowed his hips.

He was panting harshly as their eyes met and a carnal, guttural groan rumbled deep in his chest as he sank the last two inches of his cock inside.  Ichigo’s mouth opened with a silent scream as he pressed hard into her cervix.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  She cried lustfully when her voice finally cracked back into being of use.  “So deep.”

“Too deep?”  Grimmjow questioned, his voice thick.  Ichigo shook her head, unable to answer past the moans spilling out of her right and left.  Grimmjow pulled back a fraction before thrusting entirely inside of her once more and she moaned lewdly, shivering sensitively.  He crowded against her, their chests pressed together and with every slow, deep thrust her breasts were shifted against his pectorals.  Her nipples grazed against his chest when she exhaled and the added stimulation pushed her over the precipice. 

Ichigo orgasmed hard, her arm locking around Grimmjow’s shoulder with her nails digging into his shoulder and leaving a trail of reddening claw marks across his shoulders where she scraped to reclaim her hold on him.  Her thighs fought to close around his waist but his shins trapped her ankles beneath them. As her body convulsed through the orgasm Grimmjow groaned deeply, driving his cock harshly inside of her as he chased after his orgasm.

She felt like every thrust of his cock inside her was like a punch to her chest then a deep reverberating groan echoed off the walls of her flat, drowning out her pleasured sighs as Grimmjow came.  He pressed deep inside her, his hips jerking occasionally as his orgasm coursed through him. He collapsed on his arm with a bone deep shudder and gasped against Ichigo’s neck. His hot breath fanned over her sweat slicked shoulder.

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before she drifted her hand up Grimmjow’s back and into his hair.  She gently scraped her nails over his scalp, earning a pleased groan from the large man as he kissed her shoulder.

“Tell me we can do that again.”  Grimmjow rumbled, lifting his head to look at her.  Ichigo’s eyebrows rose up her forehead and she slowly nodded before looking over to the rumpled duvet.  She reached over, snagging the strip of condoms.

“Four more times apparently.”  She informed him, finding his satisfied and eager expression pleasing beyond words.  Out of everything she had expected tonight being ravished by a sexy stranger for  _ pleasure _ and not business was not something she anticipated.  It was certainly not a common occurrence for her to sleep with a stranger for no gain other than mind blowing orgasms.  Especially by a man who had sort of stolen from her and insulted her all within their first ten minutes of actually meeting.

She didn’t hold it against Grimmjow however, since this was a very pleasing apology.


End file.
